conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Taulaga Pama
Taulaga Pama, officially the City of Taulaga Pama is the capital and largest city by population in Palm Islands. Located in the center of the Paman Archipelago, on the atoll of Taulaga Pama the city area is 68.4 km² and therefore is the second largest city by size in Pama Motu. It is however, the densest and most populous city in Pama Motu. Ta ulaga Pama was originally not a town but was settled in 1901 by the FAPM as a base for military actions against Japanese and US troops. In 1920 however, when the group dissolved, the remains of concrete and other materials used for building was put into the construction of an aspiring new capital city after the independence contract between the US and the new country of Pama Motu. Taulaga Pama is a popular tourist attraction thanks to its large culture, high standards of sanitation, parks, nightlife, the very high standards of living, TPU, distinct architecture, the similarity with New York and the fact that it serves as a tech center, and has become a popular starting ground for startup businesses. Geography The city is located on the Pama Atoll, which it also completely covers. The Pama Atoll is surrounded by the Paman Archipelago which is the rest of the country. This is also very important since it takes around the same amount of time to fly from any of the islands to the capital city, Taulaga Pama. The city consists of six districts or Boroughs. *Metropolitan Region The Metropolitan Region is the largest by area and is the most densely populated. This is where most corporate offices, hotels and government houses are located. The Police Force headquarters are also located here. *Wellfleet Truro Wellfleet Truro is the most generally attractive to tourists, and partly because of the Lanu pa'epa'e matafaga beach that is around 4,60 miles long in total (it covers several other boroughs). *Pinewood Cay Pinewood Cay region is not as densely populated as the Metropolitan Region, in fact, it's the most sparsely populated region (given the fact that no one permanently lives in the TUP airport region). The borough has a large park and there are no apartments, just houses which are calculated to be the most expensive on the Atoll. * Allagash Clayton Allagash Clayton region consists mostly smaller of apartment buildings, where most of the people working in the Metropolitan Region have apartments. In this region, the famous Mall of the Pacific also is located, making Allagash a shopping hub in the city. * Lau Harbor Lau Harbor is where most trading companies have their offices, close to the Lau Harbor. The Harbor is the busiest in the Polynesian region, where it is also responsible for being a large shipping hub for ships traveling between Asia and the United States. Some apartments and Hotels are also located here. * Lucifer Borough By the Cartographic Society of Pama Motu and the Pama Motu government, the Lucifer Borough is counted as it's very own region. However, nobody lives in this region permanently, apart from the two hotels, Holiday inn Lucifer Airport and Raddison Blu Lucifer Airport Hotel. *Wiscasset Island Wiscasset Island is one of the smallest boroughs, it is densely populated and has been since the 1930's. After apartment prices rose in the 1920's the island quickly became a haven for people wanting to live in Taulaga Pama but however could not afford it. *Lockston* Lockston is sometimes referred to as a borough, however, according to the Cartographic Society of Pama Motu, Lockston is another town, not a borough. Lockston is however within the Taulaga Pama Area. Lockstoners also have another demonym, "Lockstoners" instead of "Taulagans". Public Transportation Rapid Transport The Rapid Transport System of Taulaga Pama is named "Taulaga Pama Subway System" and is running 22 hours a day. It is driven by automatic trains and is run by Speedway. Buses The Taulaga Pama Bus System is the largest in Palm Islands with a fleet of over 3,500 buses. The buses are run 24 hours a day and were first introduced as an alternative to passengers during night time since the Subway System is not in service between 2-4 am. The buses are owned by the City of Taulaga Pama and are run by Speedways competitor, Runway. Category:Pama Motu Category:Capital City Category:City Category:Capitals